


A Thousand Years

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [18]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bittersweet, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Reincarnation, Romance, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Kouren sends ‘Chrysanthemum’, the most expert and trustable spy from underground in Xing Kingdom who report about Gobi’s movements since the mad priest leaves Xing including about his cooperation with Northern Kai Empire and his attempts to catch Yona’s group again. With Soo Won’s help and information from this spy, Kouren and Tao secretly come to Kouka with the remnants of Five Stars members to help Yona’s group and arrest Gobi. Gobi is busted and when Kouren asks this spy about her payment, as the payment of her service, this spy only asks one thing : to change her citizenship from Xing become Kouka, so she can retire from her job and able to stay by his side, someone she has loved for thousand years





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from An Impossible Enemy which written by ZenoObsessed  
> I dunno, I just want to write about them and I always have a feeling that this song from Christina Perri is really fit with Zeno. Also, I love Zeno and Kaya as our cutest marriage couple so let’s enjoy it?!

Vold goes to the back alley of Royal Capital Tenkyuu in order to looking for the most expert spy in Xing, Her Majesty Kouren has asked Five Stars looking for spy that trustable and expert for undercover mission because this spy must be need to disguise itself. Algira is too carefree and Yotaka is too insensitive for this mission, that’s why he is the only one that left when Kouren and Tao have gathered them in throne room and asked the idea of how to catch Gobi and his subordinates that still left.

After several days of investigations, with Yotaka and Algira, Vold brings Kouren and Tao to the back alley to meet with the most expert spy in Xing Kingdom. Queen Kouren wants to make sure with her own eyes about this spy’s ability. Her code name is ‘Chrysanthemum’. Her occupation as spy has made her to travel over all territory in Xing Kingdom also another country like Kouka, Sei Kingdom and Kai Empire. Rumor has it she is capable to disguise herself as citizen of Kouka Kingdom, Sei Kingdom or Kai Empire because she knows how to speak with their language, she also has learned history and cultures from foreign country. She can do everything that needed as artist and woman such as play instruments, dancing, singing, cooking, sewing, etc. Other than that, she can seduce man passionately (if it’s needed to gather information), she can fight using weapons and disguise, also have some knowledge about agricultural and medic.

So, when they meet with this petite brown-haired and eyed girl with body-height 160 cm who has hip-length fishtail-braid-style haircut, they haven’t expected to meet with such cute girl who looks so harmless like her, they wonder if they have the wrong person?

Yotaka raises his eyebrow “…her?”.

Broker information who has asked this spy to come here and set the meeting place, feels offended “don’t underestimate her, maybe her appearance makes her looked like cute innocent kitten that harmless and can’t endanger anyone’s life but she is just like poisonous Chrysanthemum”.

“can I ask you one thing?”, Tao looks to her curiously “why did you use the name Chrysanthemum as your nickname?”

From the way she gracefully bows her head before answering Tao’s question, she has delicate movements like flowing water, maybe due to her skill as dancer. From the looks on her eyes, you can see unyielding honesty, kindness, loyalty and humility beyond those calm brown eyes.

“Chrysanthemum is used by gardener to keep rabbits away. The flower heads are toxic, even to humans too but not terribly, touching them only make you itch and puff up a bit. Probably the doctor will just give you something for the inflammation and allergic reaction but if you use it right, you can make Chrysanthemum flower heads or its leaves as herbs medicine or tea. I want to become useful even if just for a little thing like that for my client, even if sometimes our service maybe not that great”, she smiles sweetly, tilting her head to the side “but my main reason is because I simply love that flower because that flower had grown when we were married in the Autumn, so that flower sort of memento for my marriage with my husband”.

Three man in front of her are shocked “husband?!”.

“you’ve already married?!”, Tao exclaims as she covering her mouth, looking to her rather childish features from head to toes “wow, you look so young and cute, so we don’t expect that you’ve already married but maybe it isn’t too surprising considering how cute you are. Your husband really lucky, Miss…”.

Now they realize it, they don’t even know her name, they only know that she is called ‘Chrysanthemum’ in back alleys and underground business.

Brown-haired girl giggles and covers her mouth with her sleeve “you may call me ‘Chrysan’, princess Tao”.

 _“she has skills and self-confidence, something that needed as professional”_ , Kouren caresses her jaw, she realizes dual sword that sheathed in its scabbard which hanging on Chrysan’s lower back and from the way this girl is moving, surely this spy has several hidden weapons under her clothes “fine then, I will hire you, can you go to Northern Kai Empire for high-risk duty?”.

Chrysan nods her head “as long as the payment is worth”.

.

* * *

 

.

Chrysan wraps her ivory muffler around her neck after changing her attires into plain brown kimono. She watches from above the rooftop as she observing Yona, Yun, Zeno and Jae Ha following Ogi. She sits on the rooftop, contemplating the situation. Jae Ha still hasn’t fully healed yet after he’s fallen from the sky to protect Zeno that night, Yun isn’t fighter, princess Yona knows how to defend herself with sword (a bit) and arrows (that she has mastered good enough), Zeno surely can defend them but he still must get injured first. Chrysan frowns, she knows this is how cruel the world is worked, human live a life with betraying each other, especially when his life is in danger. She understands that Ogi doesn’t fully guilty because he only wants to save his dear ass but still, she can’t afford how people can easily betray each other. Chrysan keeps following them, she has sent the letter to Queen Kouren who secretly comes to Kouka with Tao, Vold, Yotaka and Algira, cooperating with King Soo Won. As they have planned, Gobi and his subordinates try to catch Yona to be able to catch the Dragons but Gobi and his subordinates don’t know that they have been the trapped one.

“Jae Ha?!”.

When she hears red-haired princess’s voice, Chrysan realizes that Green Dragon get injured rather bad due to stabbed by one of Gobi’s subordinates as he protecting Yona and she knows she can’t just wait for the reinforcement so she stepping in between Jae Ha and the enemy, back to back with Zeno to protect Jae Ha “doesn’t the handicap that you’ve given to your opponent is too much?”.

Gobi scoffs “we don’t know who are you, but one person won’t make change!?”.

“oh? How about troops then?”.

Not long after that, along with Tae Jun and Kyo Ga’s troops, Hak, Kija and Shina appears in time, right at the moment when Gobi tries to pull Yona from Yun as Gobi’s subordinates make Zeno and Chrysan busy to protect injured Jae Ha. Hak, Kija and Shina are angered by what they see and expertly get rid and catch those bastards along with Tae Jun and Kyo Ga’s troops that have cooperated with Kouren’s and Soo Won’s little troops.

.

* * *

 

.

In Saika Castle, Yun glares in displeased after he’s done with the bandages around the shallow but rather wide cut on Ogi’s stomach “…we will think you have owed nothing of us with trying to protect Yona, but not change the fact that we aren’t displeased or shocked by what you’d done. To think you sell us to that mad priest…”.

Yona turns her head and straightens her body “Yun, be nice. Mister Ogi helped us”.

Hak winces as Yona giving the dry rags on the back of Hak’s head too much pressure “you too, princess”.

“that’s for scaring me, you moron?! What did you think you’re doing?! You let yourself taken a blow to the head from that man’s bludgeon, getting injured in order to protect me, again!?”, like Yun’s instruction, Yona turns to face Hak and takes the water basin in between her and Hak for cleaning bloods from his face and eyes.

“I don’t think you need to fret over this little wound”, Hak winces again as Yona putting more pressure on his wound and flinches at the loud voice, closing his ears, his head still feels ringing inside “right, sorry for make you worried… but I only thought about how to take you back from those bastards safely, and don’t yell, please…”.

Yun pours the water to wash the blood from Hak’s head before he starts to dry his head using the dry towel and wrapping the bandages around his head “you’re lucky because it’s not bad concussion, you know? But you’re supposed to not get injured like this from the first place if you don’t want to get scolded by Yona. I haven’t scolded you for my part as well, but for now I will save that for later”.

Hak curses inwardly, straightening himself to let Yun wrapping the bandages “great… thanks, mother”.

Yun frowns, tilting his head to the side with a vein popping in his head “don’t call me mother, you will not want me to scold you right now, Thunder Beast”.

Yona cups Hak’s face and forces him to face her, looking straight into her eyes. Hak’s body tenses at sudden action of red-haired princess, he holds his breath, his cheeks slightly flushing at such close distance. Looks like Yona really angry to him, because she does it without even care about everyone who still here.

“you think how scared I was when I saw you collapsed with bloods pouring down your face? try to do not do it again next time and please…”, Yona starts crying, leaning her forehead on his “just get this through your thick skull, take care of yourself more carefully, understand?”.

“…yes”, Hak sighs in defeat, rolling his eyes to the side “but no promises to not get injured due to protecting you next time”.

Yona groans in frustration “ah, Hak?! can you listen to me just once!? you moron, you’re always…”.

“a-hem”, Kouren clears her throat nonchalantly “um, sorry, we only want to check upon your condition and there’s something we want to tell you, but if you still busy, maybe we can talk tomorrow”.

Looking at smiling Tao, grinned Algira, blushing Vold, amused Kouren and stunned Yotaka who have gathered in front of the door of this room where Yona and Yun have been busy with treating their friend’s injuries, Yona realizes what does she doing, quickly keeps the distance with Hak, in which Hak gratefully sighs in relief before quickly plopping himself to the bed, closing his eyes. His eyes flutter sleepily, staring the ceiling before he sees the red-locks appearing from above.

“Hak? your head really that hurt?”, Yona quickly on her palms and knees by his side before she takes his hand, looking down to his pale face “oh God, I’m sorry for yelling at you just now, while I’m supposed to give thanks for your protection but I can’t help it—”.

Her words are stopped by Hak’s forefinger on her lips, Hak looks up with sleepy expression, looks like Yun’s medicine has started to work on him “stop blabbering, I’ll listen to you later… for now, let me sleep”.

Yona nods her head. After Hak closes his eyes and falls asleep, Yona covers her face that blushing furiously. That simple gesture of him, casually putting his forefinger on her lips with his glistening blue eyes, enough to rocketing her heartbeat. Why does he must look so hot just now even with his injured state? Wait, what does she thinking about? Has she lost her mind already? It’s too embarrassing?!

As Yona doesn’t know what to do but to cover Hak with the blanket, Tao giggles “we don’t know you can be so cute like this, princess Yona. I understand why did you really worry about him, though”.

“I know, but I can’t help it… he is too reckless while I can’t afford to lose him, and what’s more irritating, he wouldn’t let me to protect him like he always did”.

“it must be tiring for you…”, Kouren smirks, caressing her jaw “maybe we shouldn’t disturb your lovey-dovey moments just now, but considering your ‘follower’ is getting the concussion, I think it’s better to yell at him later and just let your lover rest”.

Yona blushes even more and yells “we are not lover?!”.

 _Not yet_ , Yona adds in her mind.

Kija asks in wonder “where did you get that idea, Queen?”.

Kouren looks down to her sister “Tao?”.

Tao looks up to her bodyguard “Algira?”.

Algira stares in dismay, pointing Yona “but they have kissed before parting…”.

Vold quickly covers Algira’s mouth even if it’s too late already “you don’t know the circumstances, Idiot-Gira?!”.

“pfft… sure they were, and even the Almighty Thunder Beast freaking around after kissed by the princess”, Ogi covers his mouth, holding his laughter and clutching his stomach “ouch”.

When all of eyes in this room stare to Yona in disbelief, Yona has wrapped herself with blanket already, she curls into ball, sleeping next to Hak “I am sleepy, good night?!”.

.

* * *

 

.

Next day after Kan brothers, Kyo Ga and Tae Jun report that Keishuk and Soo Won will send their troops to here so Yona and her group needn’t to lend their help considering their group has been targeted by Gobi and Northern Kai Empire, they suggesting it’s safer for them to leave for their own safety. Yona and her group don’t too fond of that idea so Yona and her group will hide somewhere in Saika till the waging war in between Fire Tribe and Northern Kai Empire.

Actually, Kan brothers receive that offer after Kouren reassures them “I heard what that suck advisor did to you and your Dragons, so I also have discussed about it to that suck advisor and Soo Won, dare to touch any of your group and I will make sure they will regret it”.

Tao tilts her head with amusing grin “threatening them, you mean”.

Kouren shrugs her shoulder with amusing grin “you should look how pale that suck advisor’s face when I told maybe I can send my spy or assassin to kill whoever it is that dare to touch your group like what that advisor did”.

Hak smirks “oh, I’d love to see it”.

Yona really feels grateful for that “so, is that what you want to talk about with us?”.

“ah, one more thing. You don’t mind if I give one addition of your group’s member?”, Kouren explains that she and Soo Won can move this fast because the most expert spy that work for her and help her to send the letter to Soo Won “when I asked her about her payment, she only asked me to change her citizenship from Xing become Kouka”.

“looks like her husband is somewhere in Kouka so she wanted to stay in Kouka but when we asked where was her husband, she also didn’t sure where”, Tao adds as she takes Yona’s hand “as the payment of her service, I want to help her to find her husband but considering your group is independent and we from Xing Kingdom can’t easily move around Kouka, can you let her to come with you while you help her to looking for him?”.

As always, Yona instantly agrees like what her comrades have predicted “of course, she also helped us, after all”.

Yun feels doubt “Yona, is it really alright? She is spy”.

Kija caresses his jaw “but considering this spy is recommended by Queen Kouren and princess Tao, I guess it’s no problem”.

“not to mention if she is cute, beautiful woman”, Jae Ha grins broadly before Hak kicks him “aw?! Be kind, Hak!? I’m injured as well”.

Hak rolls his eyes “are you even listening what they said? She’s taken, you moron”.

Tao giggles before calling for her after Yona asking where is that spy “Miss Chrysan, come here”.

Yona, Hak, Yun, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha and Zeno turn their head to someone who just come in to this room. They remember that this woman has helped them before when Gobi has tried to catch them but the cloth has covered her face back then, so it’s the first time they see her clearly. She has her brown hair tied in side braid from lower nape, wearing plain brown kimono with ivory muffler around her neck. She smiles sweetly before bowing herself in front of Yona and the others, introducing herself as ‘Chrysanthemum’, including her occupation.

Yona quickly hugs her, she instantly loves this cute woman “you’re so cute?!”.

“how old are you, Miss?”, Kija asks her which gaining the answer that she is the same age as Kija.

“are you really have married?”, Jae Ha asks in interest which gaining the sweet smile along with chuckle and apologize for disappointing him because she’s taken.

Chrysan blinks in awe and caresses Ao who crawling to her shoulder “aw, she’s so cute?! What is her name?”.

“Ao”, Shina answers, nodding his head “you must be kind person… because Ao approaches you instantly”.

She smiles back “thank you”.

That’s when Hak thinks something is off “oi, Zeno, what are you doing there, standing like a statue?”.

Yun also realizes that “yeah, aren’t you going to greet her? Usually you’re so cheerful and clingy”.

Zeno and Chrysan are locking gaze before Zeno turning his head to the side and Chrysan gives Ao to Yona’s hand, she approaching Zeno while cracking her knuckles “alright, I will not be holding myself anymore this time”.

The others’ jaw drop “eh?”.

Instantly, Chrysan grabs Zeno’s collar before punching his head, slapping his face twice and kicking him till Zeno drops to the ground on his butt. When Yona quickly goes to her side while Hak, Yun and the Dragons go to Zeno’s side “Miss Chrysan, what are you doing?!”.

“that’s all from your older brothers who waiting for you but can’t meet with you because you’re avoiding them till their death, they asked me to send that for you, especially Guen”, she tells him which make his face goes pale “punch from Guen, slaps from Abi and kick from Shuten”.

Zeno stares to her in disbelief, caressing his cheek “how did you…”.

Before Zeno can finish his words, she has moved to the front of him, crouching herself and smacking his cheeks.

“and the smacks in face from me…”, she narrows her eyes “what is it? have you forgotten your own wife’s face after I died about thousand years ago?”.

Quickly all of people in this room turn into chaos and yells in unison “what?! wife?!”.

Yun and the others demand the explanation but Yona, Tao and Kouren ask all of man in this room to silent while the couple still continue their spat.

“like the hell I can forget my wife’s face?!”, Zeno snaps back before pointing to her “wait… Kaya, you remember…”.

Chrysan, or Kaya nods her head firmly with pained expression “yes, I am. I come back here, along with all of my memories in my previous life, to meet you again because you can never come to meet me in the Heaven above”.

Zeno lowers his head in shame “Kaya, I’m sorry, I…”

“do not apologize to me because what I need isn’t your apology?!”, Kaya pushes him, straddling in his midsection and cornering him with her hands on the floor in each both side of his torso “when I said let’s meet again above the sky, it didn’t mean that I want you to die, you moron?! Dummy, why did you never tell anything about you or be honest with me about you being the Immortal Dragon and you can never go back to the Heaven?! Maybe I never asked you before but it didn’t mean I didn’t care or I didn’t want to know. I simply didn’t want to make you remember of something in your past that hurt you!? when you said you wanted to die in our first meet, it scared me?! I was never felt happier before when you said you wanted to stay with me forever and proposed me even if I said it was impossible because I knew my time wouldn’t last long but you never left my side, it really made me happy. I was waiting for you to tell me everything when you were ready, but you never told me till I died back then…”, she lowers her head before pointing to Yona and her group, resulting the flinch from the group before she continue “I understand, they are your brothers and your master, that’s why you could tell them but why? why? why did you never tell me? wasn’t I your wife, was I? Or you couldn’t believe me?”.

This time he pushes her back, Zeno snaps his head up “because I was afraid!? It didn’t mean that I never wanted to tell you or didn’t believe you, but I was afraid of your reaction!? I never changed, my time has been stopped ever since I drank that Dragon bloods and I can’t die no matter how this body torn apart… I can’t go to the Heaven to meet you again… many times I wanted to tell you but I was such a coward… I was too afraid…”, Zeno covers his face “would you think of me or look at me as monster? Would you be afraid of me or abandon me when you know that I—?”.

One more time, his words are cut off by smack on the head from Kaya who lifting his head up to see her face.

“that’s why I called you moron?! You think I would care about it all? I love you, dummy?!”, Kaya cups his cheeks and cries out loud “yes, you are Immortal, First Generation Yellow Dragon from King Hiryuu’s era who has been living your life till now but what’s the matter with that? For me, Zeno is still the same Zeno, my husband, the one and only man that I love, it has never been changed till now and don’t you dare to think it will change my feeling towards you?!”.

“you don’t scare of me?”.

“for me, lost you is scarier?!”.

Zeno’s breath feels stuck in his throat. He feels like all the burden on his heart, thorny chain in his heart has melted down like the snow. Why did he not put more faith in her and just tell her back then? The feeling is too much till he feels like he wants to cry as his eyes feels hot and tears threaten to fall, his voice is hoarse “Kaya, I’m sorry, I—”.

Kaya cries “no!? I am the one who supposed to say sorry, Zeno?!”.

Zeno blinks in confusion _“wait, why does she tell me sorry?”_.

“I also want to stay by your side, forever, like you said, always… but I knew… my time was limited and I would die very soon… that’s why I was afraid, what would happen to you after I left you behind? because you’d be alone again… I only assumed after you said you wanted to die and it was such long time for you to not hear your own name from other, that maybe something bad had occurred to you till you are left all alone, that everyone you love have left you behind… I never want to leave your side, but I knew my limit… I said that I hoped if only time would just stop, without I know, your time has been stopped… without I know, I must have hurt your feeling…”, Kaya lowers her head in shame, she’s crying harder with flushing cheeks “I am so sorry for leaving you behind… I am so sorry for leaving your side too fast… I am so sorry for letting you all alone for long time, Zeno…”.

“Kaya, have I ever told you out loud before, the reason of why I love you? because you always smile to me”, Zeno brings up his hands to cup her face, looking straight into her eyes with those serious eyes “you were always saying you’re alright, even if you knew you’re dying, even if slowly and surely the death was coming to pick you, but you always cheering me up, you never lost your light. You were always saying you’re okay when in fact you aren’t, you never lost to your Demon and for me who has lost in the darkness, you are my light that bringing me back to life”.

Kaya hiccups from her violent sobbing before it turning into embarrassing chuckle “I believe… it’s my line… you moron…”.

“that’s why, Kaya, don’t be sorry. You’ve come back to me, that’s all enough”, Zeno narrows his eyes and leans closer as he running his fingers on her hair, whispering “I love you”.

“I love you too”, Kaya whispers back and slowly closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around his shoulder as Zeno kisses her.

Hak closes Yona and Yun’s eyes in instinct despite both youngest member of their group are protesting. Jae Ha whistles and closes Kija and Shina’s eyes as well.

Their kiss is sweet, not chaste and lusty, fulfilled with longing for each other’s presence for thousand years, there’s no distance between them as they locking lips with each other’s arms tangled in each other’s body, as if both will devour each other. They only break the kiss in need for air, both out of breath, leaning each other’s foreheads before their eyelashes intertwining as their cheeks flushing and their gaze meet, full of love. Zeno wraps his arms around her shoulder and chuckles, looking to her swollen lips and wiping away her tears. Kaya covers her mouth and sniffles, she also giggling in delightful.

“seriously, can you two do your spat as marriage couple in another place?”.

Yona groans in annoyance before choked by her tears “Haaak?! Don’t interrupt or tease them like that?!”.

“oh, but we must ask them first, can you join with us or not?”, Zeno turns his head, hiding Kaya’s blushing face on his chest “whoa, why are you guys crying, you adorable kids!?”.

Hak chuckles, pulling Yona to his embrace “I guess no one will mind if she joins us”.

“of course, she can…”, Yona hiccups and gladly receiving Hak’s soothing attempt, crying harder on Hak’s chest as Hak wrapping his arms around her “it’s too romantic… to think both of you can meet again… after thousand years…”.

Yun shouts in the middle of his tears, weeping “it’s too much, you moron?! Of course, we will cry after such scenes?! like Thunder Beast said, why not you just take your time to do your spat in another place!?”.

Even Shina is crying as well, he smiles and feels glad for his Yellow brother “um, congratulation?”.

Zeno chuckles “thank you, Seiryuu?!”.

Kija receives the dry handkerchief from Shina “it’s really… overwhelming… and heart-warming… it’s too beautiful…”.

“it really is, what a beautiful story”, Jae Ha quickly wipes his tears and sniffles “ah, honestly, this is the very first time he is really looked as the oldest of us and mature, the real adult gentleman”.

“I can understand that”, Kaya giggles from under Zeno’s hug.

Not only Yona and her group, Kouren also soothes Tao who weeping because touched by their reunion, not to mention their bodyguard also have tried to not cry. But they aren’t too convinced if this woman really Zeno’s wife or not, so they still need to interrogate Kaya a little.

Yun asks with all seriousness “any proof that you’re really his wife who reincarnate?”.

Zeno lifts his hands up “Zeno can proof it?!”.

Kaya taps her chin, contemplating “well, the first time we met, that night I made him woke up and coughed bloods like usual…”.

Yun yells in shock “usual?!”.

Kaya explains that it’s because of her illness “I was really sick back then, so I asked Zeno to leave and not touch me but he carried me back to bed bridal style, which failed at first that he kneeled—”.

Zeno blushes and covers her mouth “Kaya, no spill out your husband’s embarrassing moment”.

Too late, the others have heard it and they’re trying to hold their laughter. They can imagine it though. After Kaya tells Yun about her illness and the symptoms, Yun assumes it as tuberculosis. That illness is hard to be healed at that time but with Senjusou or Chrysanthemum, he can make the cure. Zeno still worry about Kaya’s body right now, but Kaya reassures him that she’s really healthy and her body isn’t that weak right now. She even able to defend herself using weapon.

Zeno is shocked by that “Zeno doesn’t expect it from Kaya”.

Kaya does realize she will need this one time as she looking for him and waiting for the time when they can meet again “because Zeno is always become my strength, this time Kaya wants to become your strength as well. The more Kaya gets stronger, Kaya thinks as one step closer to you, that’s why Kaya choose to pick a weapon for Kaya’s precious person. Will Zeno against Kaya to pick the weapon?”.

Yona nods her head, blushing at the thought because she has the very same thought with Hak “I understand that”.

Zeno doesn’t mind, he shakes his head “no, surely Kaya will need it for self-protection, but Zeno doesn’t too fond of idea about Kaya carrying her weapons and facing the danger, that’s all”.

Hak snorts “now you understand my feeling”.

Yona snaps her head “what do you mean, Hak?”.

While Hak runs away and Yona chases after him back and forth in this room like children, Kaya explains that after she’s dead thousand years ago, she is faced with Four Dragons after Yellow Dragons bringing her to them. Except for Yellow Dragon, other Dragons turn their Dragons form into their human form which Red Dragon turns into King Hiryuu, White Dragon turns into Guen, Blue Dragon turns into Abi and Green Dragon turns into Shuten.

Kaya chuckles in the remembrance “they are really kind, but also funny and cute to be together?! Abi is sweet even if he’s sassy sometimes, Shuten is protective even if he’s flirt, Guen is really good big brother and Guen also the one who always smacks Shuten for seducing me”.

”yeah, Shuten always like that, wonder if their flirt are hereditary trait”, Zeno says in annoyance before he wrapping his arms around her shoulder from behind, clinging into her and leaning his head to her shoulder “but you’re mine, not even my brothers can take you away”.

Hak rolls his eyes “do all the Green Dragon always this pervert?”.

“now, I guess Zeno’s third person talking way come from you”, Jae Ha ignores them “right, Kaya-chan?”.

Kaya tells them about the reason of why they’re talking with third person and it’s really pained them to know about how long Zeno has been waiting for Hiryuu and they’re really grateful that Kaya has come back here for Zeno. Zeno and Kaya reassure them that it’s fine, because in the end, everyone is together now after a couple thousand years. When they ask Kaya about what does she mean with everyone is together after a couple thousand years, Kaya explains that Zeno needs a thousand years till he meets with Kaya and a thousand years again till they can meet again this time but Kaya is not the only one who reincarnate this time.

“Guen, Abi and Shuten only ask me to send a punch, slap and kick to Zeno because they will wait for us again soon, this time Kaya has promised that she will bring Zeno back to them along with the King and the Queen’s reincarnation”.

Looks like they are baffled one more time by Kaya’s statement. The King and the Queen’s reincarnation?

Kaya blinks in confusion before turning to Zeno “Zeno, you know already, right? why did you not tell them all?”.

Zeno tilts his head “what? about not only King Hiryuu is reincarnated as princess Yona but also that King Yak-Shi, King Hiryuu’s son reincarnated as King Soo Won?”.

At Soo Won’s name, the tension is tensed a bit before Kaya breaks it with surprising statement “no, because I promised to those big brothers of yours~ Guen, Abi and Shuten asked me to tell you, take care of the King and Queen’s reincarnations, and this time come here with your wife and those millennial couple”.

Yun waves his hand and asks her “wait, what did you mean, Kaya?”.

Kaya turns her head from Zeno to them “well, practically not only that King Yak-Shi is reincarnated as King Soo Won and King Hiryuu is reincarnated as princess Yona, but also King Hiryuu’s wife and King Yak-Shi’s mother, the Queen Hannah is reincarnated as…”, Kaya rolls her eyes and smiles sheepishly “um, Mister Hak”.

Their jaws are dropped as they snap their head to Yona and Hak who holding gaze in disbelief.

Hak shouts in disbelief “WHAT?! I’m reincarnation from a woman?!”.

Jae Ha falls with his back on the ground, rolling on the ground and clutching his stomach “and you’re the reincarnation of King Hiryuu’s wife?!”.

Kija, Yun and Shina’s jaw drop, hanging close and open like the fish is getting out of the water, too shocked by that.

After recovering himself, Jae Ha drapes his hands around Hak’s shoulders “okay, Hak, that’s mean not only Kaya and Zeno, but also you and Yona-chan who have met again after thousand years. Isn’t it romantic?”.

Like always, Hak stomps on his head but Jae Ha keeps teasing him with addressing him as Queen or Hak must be more delicate. Yona hides herself under the table, too shy and knows nothing about what to do till Tao and Kouren persuade her to come out.

“because Zeno knew, Ryokuryuu will make fun of it, that’s why Zeno never told…”, Zeno sighs before he lifting his head “ah?! Zeno just remember one important thing?!”.

Kaya turns her head “hm? What is it?”.

“it’s true we were husband and wife in Kaya’s previous life”, Zeno lifts his forefinger “but after Kaya’s death, even if Kaya is reincarnating and remembers all of her memories of her previous life, right now you still aren’t my wife because we haven’t officially married yet in this your lifetime”.

“oh…”, Kaya always thinks it’s only about time till she can meet again with Zeno but the realization hits her and she can’t help but feels her heart sinking a bit. She nods her head, encouraging him because knowing he still does have something to speak about “and?”.

“that’s why, this time, in this lifetime of your life…”, Zeno takes both her hand in his and does what he has done, like he did thousand years ago “marry me, Kaya”.

Kaya gasps “you don’t mind to take me as your wife again?”.

“Kaya, I thought I’d have died every day, waiting for you and you’ve come back… I’d loved you for thousand years”, Zeno smiles brightly, staring her with the eyes that full of his love for her “I can love you for thousand more and I only want you… so yes, will you marry me?”.

Like thousand years ago, Kaya cries because she’s too happy “uwaah?!”.

Zeno chuckles and leans his forehead into hers “same reaction as thousand years ago, huh?”.

“you know… that my answer… will always be the same… right?”, Kaya hiccups before nodding her head “yes?!”.

Instantly, Yona and the others gather by their side, welcoming their new members, Yellow Dragon’s wife.

“big sis”, Tao tugs Kouren’s sleeve, whispering something to her ear after her sister is on her level.

Kouren grins and nods her head in agreement “go ahead, tell them”.

As their gratitude for Kaya and Yona’s group, Tao offers them to hold Zeno and Kaya’s wedding wherever it is, somewhere in Kouka, Tao will help them to hold the party. Zeno and Kaya have refused because they will be satisfied just with simple party, along with their family and be blessed by Gods. And in the end, it’s decided that Kaya and Zeno will marry on one of Tao’s private residence near Wind Tribe territory with Tao as their wedding organizer, only simple marriage party with their little family like they want.


End file.
